Une pomme ?
by Marie Mad
Summary: Rampa se glisse jusqu'à Aziraphale dans le but de le tenter, évidement. Entre sensualité et livres poussiéreux. Lemon.


Dans l'arrière boutique de la librairie de Aziraphale régnait une chaleur et un silence aussi confortable l'un que l'autre. Assis dans un sofa du XVIIème dont il avait récemment fait l'acquisition, l'Ange lisait avec son habituel air affamé et imperturbable.

–Ineffable, susurra une voix sifflante.

Aziraphale baissa la tête pour apercevoir à ses pieds, sinueux, Rampa, sous sa forme première, celle du serpent.

–Quoi ? Ma façon de lire ? Et ne sais tu pas qu'il est impoli d'entrer sans frapper ?

–Si je le sais justement.

On pouvait deviner un sourire dans la voix de Rampa. Il glissa sur le pied de l'Ange avant de s'entortiller sur sa cheville, puis de remonter doucement.

–Que fais tu ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas prendre ta forme originel de peur d'y rester coincé ?

–Il y a des exceptions à tout.

Il s'insinua sur les cuisses de Aziraphale, provoquant un léger frisson qui ne lui échappa pas. Il grimpa encore, s'enroulant autour du torse ferme de l'Ange, puis vint contre ses épaules et lui susurra à l'oreille, sa langue fourchue allant caresser son lobe :

–Ange Déchu…

Aussitôt Aziraphale s'insurgea :

–Je ne le suis pas !

–Oui mais tu es « tombé » pour moi… Tu vois ce que je veux dire n'est ce pas Aziraphale ?

L'Ange frissonna une fois de plus et gigota de gène. Soudain le poids du serpent sur ses épaules disparu et il cligna des yeux.

–Rampa ?

Des mains, tout ce qu'il y a de plus humaines et viriles, se posèrent sur ses épaules.

–Je te manque déjà mon ange ?

La bouche rouge de l'Ange Déchu vint se poser sur la nuque parsemé de cheveux blonds et la parcouru de ses lèvres charnues et de sa langue pointue avec un délice tel que Aziraphale en fit tomber son précieux ouvrage au sol. Satisfait, Rampa parcouru de ses mains les clavicules dépassant de la chemise immaculée de l'Ange avant de les glisser sous, venant titiller ses tétons roses sur sa peau pâle. Aziraphale respirait plus fort et son corps était légèrement cambré en avant, demandant plus.

Alors Rampa enjamba le sofa d'un saut souple et vint sur l'Ange qui avait ouvert de grand yeux bleus surpris. Le Démon retira ses lunettes noires, laissant voir ses prunelles de serpent jaune ambré. C'est la seule chose que Aziraphale pu voir avant qu'une bouche vorace ne prenne la sienne. Ils partagèrent un long baiser, langoureux au possible qui les laissa haletant. L'Ange s'attaqua timidement à la chemise rouge sang de Rampa tandis que celui ci lui retirait prestement la sienne découvrant une peau pâle et douce qu'il eut envie de mordre. Aziraphale quand à lui se laissa aller à embrasser le torse doré de Rampa avec tout la dévotion qu'il mettait à lire un livre précieux.

Impatient, le Démon défit l'Ange de son pantalon beige, caressant fiévreusement ses cuisses du bout des doigts. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son entrejambe qu'il avait dénudé au passage. Il eut un sourire en coin et souleva un sourcil brun :

–Je croyais que les anges n'avaient pas de sexe ?

Aziraphale rougit sous le regarde de Rampa et haussa les épaules.

–Il suffit de faire un petit effort…

Rampa éclata d'un rire charmant et s'allongea sur l'Ange, l'embrassant, le caressant et se retrouvant bientôt aussi nu que lui. Le frottement de leurs corps fit s'enflammer les sens des deux anges, déchu ou non.

Rampa, bien moins introverti glissa sa main jusqu'à la virilité de l'Ange et le caressa avec ardeur.

–Ah … Doucement Rampa…

Le Démon se rappela que c'était surement la première expérience sexuelle de Aziraphale et ralentit le mouvement. Il se suça deux doigts devant les yeux voilés de désirs de son ange et le pénétra le plus doucement qu'il put. En réaction, l'Ange se cambra et gémit sans presque de douleur dans la voix, il savait s'adapter. Rampa lui sourit et commença un agréable va et viens, trouvant très vite sa zone. Peut être avait-il des liens avec des incubes pour être si doué, ou peut être la vision magnifique de Aziraphale, nu et offert, lui donnait des ailes (noires évidemment).

Après l'avoir préparé au mieux, au point de le faire gémir, et n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, Rampa écarta fougueusement ses cuisses et se glissa entre jusqu'à le pénétrer. L'Ange poussa un étrange et délicieux cri et le Démon gémit.

–Mon ange... Aussi doux que le Ciel…

–Rampa !

Le Démon rit et commença un mouvement de vas et viens. Ce fut alors un concert de gémissement et de cris délicieux à faire rougir les saints et saliver les incubes. La sueur du Bien et du Mal se mêlant dans un plaisir commun. Jusqu'à la jouissance, Rampa profondément ancré en lui et Aziraphale cambré au maximum. Le mal qui fait du bien.

_Un one-shot sans prétention, écrit il y a longtemps mais que je publie maintenant seulement *déglutit* votre avis ?_

_Bisoux_


End file.
